


Cute fallen ángel - Luzurex [✔︎]

by Corazinkawai34



Category: Karmaland
Genre: Karmaland - Freeform, Love, Luzurex, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazinkawai34/pseuds/Corazinkawai34
Summary: -"Quedas desterrado, iras al mundo de los vivos, tu traición a sido de las peores"-.-"No, por favor se lo suplico"-Un ángel, que siendo tan bueno a sido desterrado de su cielo por culpa de uno de sus compañeros, llegando al mundo humano, apenas y sabia como caminar, sus alas no las puede mostrar pues han sido cortadas. ¿Cual sera su destino?-"Oye chico, ¿Te ayudo?"--"Lamento lo que te paso, tu novia a de ver sido muy cruel"-¿Porque un humano se preocupa por otro? No son parecido en la forma física, el ADN no es mismo. Pero debo de entender que solo soy un ángel caído-"Y es mi lindo ángel caído"-
Relationships: Guillermo Díaz - Relationship, Guillermo Díaz/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 1





	Cute fallen ángel - Luzurex [✔︎]

**Author's Note:**

> -Historia original  
> -No se aceptan copias u adaptaciones  
> -Disponible en mi wattpad @corazinkawai34

☘︎Cute fallen angel☘︎  
Único capitulo

En el cielo se celebraba una gran fiesta, se podría decir que por fin habían conseguido la paz en la tierra, el rey del cielo estaba ocupado, por lo que sus hijos decidieron hacer una fiesta en honor a el.

-Oye Luzu ven aqui-.

-Ya voy-.

Respondió un ángel de cabello café, ojos un poco oscuros, una sonrisa encantadora y el favorito de todos, el se llama Luzu, siempre a sido uno de los mejores angeles de todo el cielo, corrio rapidamente a donde sus amigos para después mirar el banquete que ellos dos habían echo para la fiesta

-Wow, ¿De verdad ustedes hicieron eso?-.

-¿Tan desconfiado eres Luzu?.- Respondió un chico de cabellos rubios

-Claro que lo hicimos nosotros-. Respondió un chico de cabellos negros

-Oye chad-.

-Dime Luzu!-.

-¿Es verdad que Esteban y Jorge hicieron este banquete ellos solos?-.

-Claro que no, Rubí los ayudo-.

-Chad eres un traidor-.

-Jaja, vamos chicos, mejor vayamos a la fiesta-.

-Valeee-.

Los 4 amigos caminaro para llegar a un enorme puerta bañada en oro, era la entrada al cielo

-Oh! Hola chicos-.

-Hola Rubí-.

Rubí abrio la enorme puerta para dejar pasar a los angeles, estos entraron y se sorprendieron al ver todo tan bien decorado, las mesas decoradas, y puestas en orden

-Esto si que es increible-.

Dijo Luzu con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba todo el lugar como si fuera un niño o mas bien un ángel pequeño

-Vayamos a dejar los postre para ir a la pista de baile, es donde debemos reunirnos-.

-Esta bien Jorge-.

🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️

Los chicos volaron hasta la mesa de postres, dejaron los suyos en sus respectivos lugares y fueron a la pista de baile. Mucha gente estaba murmurando, no se sabia de que pero a Luzu a veces le daba miedo que los angeles hicieran eso, podría ser que un ángel se porto mal.

-Miren es el jefe-.

Rapidamente todos hicieron una reverencia y el silenció invadió el lugar, Dios miraba con atención a todos y centro sus ojos en un solo ángel

-Luzu hijo mío, ¿Puedes acercarte?-.

-Claro padre-.

No era raro que Luzu lo llamara padre, después de todo era el favorito, cuando llego a donde Dios lo miro.

-¿Pasa algo padre?-.

-Me han dicho que te portaste mal-.

Luzu quedo sorprendido y un poco asustado pues nunca había echo una travesura o desobedecer una regla. Trago en seco mirando a su creador

-Padre, eso es mentira, no me he portado mal, lo prometo-.

-Eso no es lo que Raul me a dicho-.

-¿Raul?-.

Detras del gran señor salio un chico de pelo negro, ojos cafés y una sonrisa del mismo diablo, Luzu ahora entendía todo, ese no era Raul, ese no era el chico que le gustaba

-Raul, ¿Puedes decirme lo que viste?-.

-Claro que si jefe, vi como Luzu entraba a la sala de las almas y tomaba unas para poder hacer una poción-.

-¡Estas mintiendo!-.

-¡Silenció!-.

Todos se escondieron con sus alas, el cielo se volvio gris haciendo que las nubes lloraran, lo que queria decir.

"Un ángel sera desterrado, ira al mundo humano"

-Luzu no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado-.

-Padre yo no-.

-Por tu traicion seras castigado, ya no seras un ángel, ya no perteneces aqui-.

-Pero-.

-Guardias, quitenle sus alas-.

Dos guardias tomaron a Luzu, este lloraba pidiendo piedad, mirando a Raul con una sonrisa y sobre su cabeza no se encontraba el aro si no un par de cuernos, inmediatamente lo entendio todo

-Lucifer..-.

🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️

Los guardias llevaron a Luzu a un calabozo donde se encontraba todo lo necesario para poder torturar o solamente castigar a los angeles malos.

Pusieron a Luzu en una mesa atando sus manos y piernas, uno de los guardias saco unas tijeras grandes, miro a Luzu con pena pues todos lo querian.

-Espero algún día nos perdones Luzu-.

-Siempre lo haré Sebastian, siempre lo haré-.

-Espero que puedas vivir bien con los humanos-.

Luzu suspiro y con lágrimas en los ojos podía sentir como esas tijeras pasaban por sus alas y las cortaban, el dolor era demasiado y la sangre que caía mas, cada vez que se cortaba poco a poco Luzu gritaba con demasiado dolor, a Sebastian le dolía tener que ver a su hermano así, pero las ordenes del jefe se deben obedecer

El ultimo corte fue el mas doloroso, al terminar Luzu respiraba agitado con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que el no había echo nada malo, pero si su creador dijo que debeía merecer este castigo el lo aceptaría.

Unas horas después Sebastian llevo a Luzu al mundo humano, vistiendo una ropa de aldeano algo desgastada pero lo suficiente buena para que lo cubirera del horrible frio de la noche

-Te voy a extrañar Luzu-.

-Lo se Sebas, pero no hay marcha atras-.

-Vendre a verte cada semana-.

-¿Es una promesa?-.

-Es una promesa-.

Ambos rieron y se abrazarón para despedirse, cuando Sebastian se marcho Luzu intento caminar en aquel verde cesped, debía admitir que era algo difícil pues siempre había usado sus alas. En un intento de avanzar cayó pero para su suerte se pudo sostener a un árbol

-¿Cómo es que los humanos pueden hacer esto?-.

Dio un suspiro y volvio a intentar avanzar con cuidado, daba pequeños pasos, sonrió cuando pudo dar el primer paso.

-Bueno no estan difícil-.

Dando pequeños pasos por aquel cesped sentía una gran tranquilidad, nunca había tocado algo así con sus pies o al menos visto en su vida. Dio un paso mas grande y volvio a caer pero esta vez chocando con alguien

-¡Lo siento no mire por donde volaba, digo caminaba!-.

Luzu se puso nervioso, no pensó encontrarse con alguien por esas zonas donde Sebastian lo dejo, intento pararse pero sus piernas temblaban demasiado al punto de hacerlo caer de nuevo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-.

Luzu miro al chico, cabello blanco y algo despeinado, unos ojos verdes hermosos, Luzu sintió un ardor en sus mejillas y rapidamente aparto la mirada y decidió contestar la pregunta de aquel humano.

-Claro, seria muy amable de tu parte-.

-Oye tranquilo, no soy ningún asesino-.

El albino comenzó a levantar a Luzu con cuidado, una vez lo ayudo a pararse le dijo a Luzu que se sostuviera de el a lo cual Luzu hizo caso. Se aferro al brazo de aquel albino y miro el cielo, en sus ojos se pudo ver la tristeza, algo que el albino noto rapidamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Ah! Me llamo Luzu-.

-¿Luzu? Es un lindo nombre, me presento me llamo Willy-.

-Es un gusto Willy, gracias por ayudarme-.

-No es nada, ven sube al caballo-.

Willy ayudo a Luzu a subir al caballo, una vez que el ángel ya se encontraba encima del animal el propietario de este subio igualmente

-Aferrate a mi cintura, así no te caeras-.

-Esta bien-.

Luzu se sostuvo y aferro a la cintura del chico con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.  
Por su mente pasaban mil preguntas "¿Porqué un humano es tan amable? Practicamente soy un desconocido, supongo que me tomara mi tiempo acostumbrarme a todo esto".

🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️

Ambos chicos llegaron a un pequeña cabaña, el albino bajo del caballo y ayudo a su nuevo amigo a bajar tambien.

-¿Aqui vives?-.

-Bueno, realmente es mi casa de relajación, vivo en un pueblo con mis amigos, pero estaba un poco estresado y decidí quedarme aqui unos meses-

-¿Tus amigos lo saben?-.

-Si, les dije a todos que no estaría en el pueblo y ellos me dijeron que estaba bien, asi que puedes quedarte aqui conmigo y cuando regrese a mi pueblo puedo presentarte a todos-.

-Eres muy amable, y eso que hace poco nos conocemos-.

-Tal vez, pero sentí la necesidad de ayudarte, veo que eres nuevo por aqui-.

-La verdad soy bastante nuevo-.

-¿Cómo llegaste al bosque?-.

-Es una historia algo larga-.

-En ese caso entremos a la casa, prendemos la chimenea y me cuentas todo Luzu-.

-Esta bien-.

Los dos chicos entraron a la cabaña, claro, Luzu con la ayuda de Willy, diciéndole como caminar porque al parecer ese chico ni sabia como ponerse de pie por si solo sin caerse. Una vez dentro Willy sentó a Luzu junto a la chimenea, este sonrió mientras el albino iba a por la leña y unos fósforos, volvio donde Luzu y comenzó a encender aquella chimenea para dar calor a los cuerpos, una vez lo logro miro a Luzu dandole una sonrisa, por su parte Luzu miraba atento aquel fuego, el solo conocía el fuego del infierno, pero el fuego humano era diferente, no era al rojo vivo, algo que al pequeño ángel le gusto demasiado.

-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas de ti y de como llegaste al bosque?-.

Luzu se puso nervioso, no podía decirle a un humano que el era un ángel desterrado del cielo por su creador. Suspiro algo leve y miro al albino.

-Yo vivía en un hermoso pueblo, todos eran amables y digamos que yo era "el favorito del jefe", conocí a una persona, se volvio el amor de mi vida, hace poco hicimos una fiesta en honor al fundador del pueblo, me junte con unos amigos y entre risas y abrazos el jefe llego con una noticia-.

Willy miro con atención al chico, pero igual miraba como ese chico tocaba partes de su espalda, como si le doliera algo.

-Nos reunimos todos y el jefe dijo "Luzu, acércate a mi", me acerque a el con una sonrisa, "me han dicho que has robado algo de la biblioteca". Me asuste, pues hace mas de 2 meses no iba a la biblioteca, quede perplejo y todos los del pueblo estaban susurrando cosas asquerosas.-

Dio un pesado suspiro

-Le pregunte que si quien había dicho eso, y detrás del jefe lo vi a el, al amor de mi vida, con una sonrisa que nunca olvidare, dijo que me había visto robar unas pociones y romper una gran reliquia, el jefe le creyó y me echaron del pueblo. Mi hermano al ser un guardia tenia la orden de cortarme las ala-, digo, de traerme al bosque, y fue como termine en ese bosque solitario-.

-Fueron muy duros contigo-.

-Bueno, si el jefe cree que merezco este castigo, no soy nadie para rechazarlo-.

Willy lo miro con tristeza, apesar de haberlo conocido hoy se notaba que ese chico era puro de corazón y pensaba que el no merecia ese castigo, aun tenia curiosidad de porque el chico no dejaba de sobar su espalda, así que se armo de valor y le pregunto

-¿Te hicieron algo antes de correrte del pueblo?-.

-Uh! ¿Porqué lo preguntas?-.

-Bueno, no pude evitar ver como sobas tu espalda, como si te doliera-.

-Oh, eso, es parte del castigo que me dieron-.

-¿Te pegaron con latigos?-.

-Algo así-.

-¿Puedo ver? Tal vez te pueda curar un poco-.

El rubor de Luzu volvio a sus mejillas pero al igual el miedo lo invadio, no queria que un humano que acababa de conocer viera que el es un ángel. Penso un poco y opto por decirle que las cicatrices eran muy feas y aun tenian sangre. Willy aun así insistia en curarlo, Luzu se nego y Willy finalmente lo acepto

-Vale, pero en el caso de que te duelan mas me dices, no quiero saber que aun te duelen ¿Ok?-.

-Esta bien Willy, muchas gracias de verdad-.

-De nada, ire por ropa para que te pongas, tu ponte calientito con el fuego de la chimenea-.

El albino se paro y camino a una habitación desapareciendo de la vista del ángel, Luzu volvio a mirar el fuego y suspiro, miro sus manos y recordo el anillo que el amor de su vida le dio en promesa a que un día se casarían.

Miro nuevamente el fuego y pensó en que tal vez no seria tan malo acostumbrarse a los humanos, sabía que existian humanos malos y bueno, y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con uno bueno. Escucho unos pasos y miro al albino, este tenia en sus manos ropa limpia.

-Espero que sean de tu talla-.

Rio un poco y ayudo a Luzu a pararse, le dijo donde estaba el baño, he incluso le dijo que para que se relajara tomara un baño, le dijo que ya había alistado la tina. Luzu agradeció y camino torpemente al baño.

🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️

Luzu salio de la tina se seco y miro la ropa que el humano le dio, la extendio un poco y vio que casi no era de su talla, pero aun así se lo puso ya que le gustaba como se veia, se puso la camisa y le quedo un poco grande pero a el no importo, y así comenzó a ponerse toda la ropa.

Cuando termino se miro a el espejo, parecía un humano pero, su espalda aun dolia, se quito la camisa y miro unas vendas.

-Al menos no me dolera tanto si las cubro-.

Las tomo y comenzó a vendarse desde el pecho para que quedara en las heridas, cuando termino de hacer todo eso volvio a ponerse la camisa y salio del baño buscando a Willy. Este lo esperaba con una sonrisa en la mesa junto con unos platos de comida.

-¿Cómo estuvo la ducha?-.

-Relajante la verdad-.

-Ven sientate, creo que no has comido nada, y realmente eso me preocupa-.

-Ah! Esta bien-.

Luzu camino a la mesa, abrio la silla y se sento para mirar a Willy con un poco de vergüenza ¿Comer enfrente de un desconocido?

-Espero te guste el salmón-.

Luzu volvio a la realidad con tan solo escuchar la voz de Willy, lo miro con una sonrisa y procedió a mirar el salmón

-No lo he probado nunca pero, de seguro me gustara mucho-.

Rio un poco y las mejillas del albino tomaron un color carmesí, algo que el ángel no noto por estar probando aquel delicioso salmón.

-Esta, muy delicioso-.

-¿Te a gustado?-.

Luzu asintio varias veces con su cabeza como un niño pequeño, aun comiendo y saboreando aquel salmón que el albino había preparado.

Willy comenzó a comer mientras miraba a ese chico de pelo café, sentía como su corazón se alegraba, hace tiempo no sentía lo mismo desde que termino con su mejor amigo, pero para su suerte termino muy bien, sin romper la amistad o estar enfadados.

Después de comer ambos chicos Willy recogió los platos y comenzó a lavarlos, Luzu por su parte esta jugando con la gatita del albino

-Es muy linda, ¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Oh! Ella es Piccola significa "pequeñita"-.

-Es un lindo nombre, ademas jeje si es pequeña-.

-Jeje si, la encontré en el pueblo hace 2 meses, parecía perdida, así como tú-.

Luzu tomo a la gata entre sus brazos y suspiro

-Así que tambien te echaron de tu hogar, no somos tan diferentes-.

Willy un poco entristecido dio un suspiro largo y acaricio la cabeza de la gata, miro a Luzu y le sonrió

-Oye, tu no merecías ese castigo, realmente no creo que seas malo-.

-Igual yo pensé que era injusto pero, ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya no pertenezco a ese lugar-.

Willy estaba apunto de hablar cuando escucho el sonido de la lluvia, camino hacia la ventana y miro aquellas gotas de agua.

-Oye Luzu, ¿Has visto la lluvia?-.

-No, casi nunca llovía en mi pueblo-.

-Pues ven aqui, puedes seguir cargando a Piccola, parece que esta cómoda-

El ángel se levanto con la gata en brazos, camino aun torpemente hacia Willy, una vez que llego miro por la ventana, la lluvia se veia mas hermosa aqui en la tierra. Dio una sonrisa, a lo cual Willy le gusto mucho.

-Creo que es hora de dormir, puedes quedarte en mi habitación mientras construyo una cama para ti-.

-No quiero quitarte tu cama, puedo dormir en el sofa-.

-Claro que no, no quiero que te duela la espalda, tu dormiras en mi habitación, ¿Ok?-.

-Esta bien Willy-.

El albino llevo al castaño a la habitación le dijo que podia dormir con Piccola o si deseaba dormir solo, Luzu pidio dormir con Piccola ya que nunca habia tenido un gato, el albino rio y se retiro de la habitación deseandole un.

-Buenas noches Luzu-.

-Buenas noches Willy-.

🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️

La mañana era fresca y relajante, las gotas de agua que quedaron atrapadas en algunas hojas de la naturaleza ahora resbalaban por estas cayendo hacia la tierra y desapareciendo de la vista, convirtiendose en un pequeño pero hermoso charco.

Willy despertó, tallo sus ojos para poder tomar visión, una vez lo logro se sentó en el sofá y miro a su alrededor, recordo que había ayudado a un chico así que se paro rapido y fue a la habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un Luzu dormido tiernamente abrazando a Piccola. Dio una sonrisa leve y sintió sus mejillas arder, volvio a cerrar la puerta no sin antes sacar ropa para cambiarse, camino hacia el baño y decidió tomarse una ducha.

Después de la ducha salio de la cabaña y miro el cielo, dio un suspiro de alivio y camino hacia una parte del bosque.

Por su parte Luzu acababa de despertar, se levanto y paro de la cama para salir de la habitación, una vez salio busco con la mirada al albino pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte

-¿Willy?-.

Camino a la cocina y miro una nota en la mesa

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-.

La tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leer

"Luzu sali de casa para ir por unas cosas a un pueblo que esta cercano, no tardaré mucho lo prometo, puedes usar ropa mía si gustas, no salgas al bosque, puedes salir un rato afuera pero no te alejes de la casa. Oh! Tambien puedes darle de comer a Piccola, su comida esta junto al sofá, repito, no tardaré en volver   
Con cariño Willy"

-Con cariño Willy, oh, es lo mas dulce que he leído de un humano-.

Volvio a dejar la nota en la mesa y camino hacía la habitación, abrió el armario de esta y con la mirada busco algo que fuera de su estilo.

-Veamos, ¿Tu que opinas Piccola?-.

La pequeña gatita solo ronroneo y se acostó en el piso

-Opino lo mismo-.

Volvio a buscar con la mirada y encontró un pequeño suéter azul, lo tomo y al extenderlo este tenia un pequeño osito con una taza de café bordado, Luzu rio un poco y le dio la vuelta para leer un: "De tu oso bobo favorito, se te quiere mucho amigo".

-Willy si que tiene unos amigos muy amables.-

Tomo un pantalón y cerro el armario para cambiarse.

Cuando finalmente se cambio volvio a la sala y busco la comida de Piccola, la agarro y le sirvio la comida en aquel plato para la gatita la cual con un maullido dio un gracias, o al menos así fue para Luzu.

🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️🕊️

El día estaba siendo aburrido y el dolor que aun sentía Luzu no ayudaba en nada

-Será mejor que tome aire fresco-.

Salio de la cabaña cerrando la puerta para que la minina no se escapara, se sentó en las escaleras y miro al cielo.

-Los echo de menos-.

-¿A quien echas de menos?-.

Luzu se giro para encontrarse con el albino

-Hola Willy, nada son solo pensamientos mios je-.

-Bueno, me gustaria saber sobre esos pensamientos-.

-Oh insisto je no es nada importante-.

-Pero para mi si, para mi tú eres importante Luzu-.

Luzu dio un suspiro y volvio a mirar al cielo

-Echo de menos a mi hermano, era la única familia que tenia, claramente de sangre, el no pudo conocer a mamá y papá, realmente me da miedo que le pase algo, ya perdí a dos seres amados, no quiero perder al único que me queda-.

-Todo estara bien Luzu, tu solo ten la mente calmada veras que todo estara bien-.

-¿Me lo prometes Willy?-.

-Te lo prometo-.

Ambos dieron una sonrisa y miraron el cielo, el albino se sentó junto con el ángel, comenzaron a charlar y hacer bromas. Nuevamente Luzu había recuperado un poco de su felicidad, miro a Willy mientras este le contaba de algunas peleas contra demonios y hadas que hacia con sus amigos, Luzu estaba tan concentrado en el albino que dejo de escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza, dio un pequeño suspiro mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Y dime Luzu-

-Mm-.

-¿Hace cuanto llevabas enamorado de esa persona?-.

-Bueno unos 8 años la verdad-.

-Eso es mucho tiempo-.

-¿Tu te has enamorado Willy-.

-Claro que si, me he enamorado demasiadas veces-.

-¿Y que sucedió?-.

-El gustaba de mi mejor amigo-.

-Oh, lo lamento no debí preguntar-.

-Tranquilo Luzu, si el chico que me gusta es feliz con el chico que le gusta, yo seré feliz por ellos dos-.

-Esta bien-.

Luzu dejo de mirar al albino y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, el albino noto eso y puso su mano en el cabello del castaño, decidió dar un pequeño masaje sobre aquel cabello haciendo que el ángel se sonrojara.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-No lo se, pero, ¿Se siente bien?-.

-Un poco-.

-Si te incomoda puedo dejar de hacerlo-.

-No, realmente me gusta-.

-¿Quieres que siga?-.

-Si por favor-.

-Vale-.

El albino continuo haciendo pequeños masajes en el cabello de aquel chico, el contrario sonrió a lo cual el albino se sonrojo y miro el cielo, parecía que nuevamente habría lluvia.

-Deberíamos entrar a la casa Luzu-.

-Uh! Esta bien-.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y antes de entrar Willy tomo la mano de Luzu, este al sentir el contacto miro a otro lado para después entrelazar sus dedos con los del chico con boina verde y entrar a aquella cabaña que Willy llamaba casa.

Una vez dentro encendieron la chimenea y la pequeña minina se acerco cerca de esta para acostarse y dormir, por su parte los dos chicos se sentaron en la alfombra mientras se recargaban en el sofá y toman un chocolate caliente, Luzu no sabia que era eso pero sabía que era delicioso.

-¿Te esta gustando el chocolate caliente?-.

-Si, es muy delicioso ¿Con que lo hacen?-.

-Bueno, por lo que se lo hacen con cacao-.

-Oh! No se que es eso, tal vez algún día puedas mostrarme que es-.

-Claro-.

Willy bebió un poco y miro a la minina para después dar un suspiro

-¿Estas bien Willy? Te noto un poco cansado-.

-Es solo que, me pregunto como estarán mis amigos, el si Rubius esta bien con Vegetta y si Vegetta lo esta cuidando como se lo pedía-.

-¿Rubius es el chico que te gusta?-.

-Si-.

-¿Y Vegetta es tu mejor amigo?-.

-Si je-.

-Willy ¿Te puedo decir algo?-.

-Claro dime-.

-Veras, muchas veces pensamos que la persona que nos gusta o la persona con la que estamos es el amor de nuestra vida, pero la realidad es que no es así, muchas veces no es así, se que es doloroso y se que te tomara tiempo para poder aceptar que la persona que amas esta con la persona que ama. Pero, no te desanimes la vida, el destino y el tiempo te mandara a esa persona en forma de ángel, o en forma de un desconocido jeje-.

-Entonces, si te conocí a ti como un desconocido ¿Eres mi alma gemela?-.

-Nunca se sabe Willy-.

El albino se quedo pensando un poco y sintió un peso en su hombro, miro para ver que que era y se encontró con un Luzu dormido.

-Eres tan lindo Luzu, realmente lamento mucho que te hayan cortado las alas, se que no merecías eso, nadie lo merece-.

Willy tomo la manta que se encontraba arriba del sofá y la uso para cubrir a Luzu, lo miro por unos minutos y deposito un beso en la frente del ángel

8 años después

Pasaron 8 años y ambos chicos ya eran demasiado cercanos, dormían en la misma cama, salían a pasear juntos e incluso Willy conocio al hermano de Luzu y se llevaron muy bien.

Era el día de volver a casa y Luzu estaba mas que nervioso, estaba atemorizado.

-¿Te sucede algo Lu?-.

-No, no es nada-.

-Anda, puedes decirme lo que sea, soy tu amigo-.

Luzu dio un suspiro y se acerco al chico con boina, lo tomo de la manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y si no les agrado?-.

-No digas eso, se que ellos te amaran-.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-.

-Si yo te ame durante 10 meses, se que ellos lo harán en 1 segundo o 2-.

-Confiaré en ti-.

-¿Ya no te duele la espalda?-.

-Creo que será permanente este dolor-.

-Dejame cambiarte la venda-.

Luzu nego un poco nervioso

-¿Aun no me tienes confianza para esto?-.

-No es eso solo que, me da miedo que me digas fenómeno y dejes de ser mi amigo-.

-Eso no pasara nunca Luzu-.

-¿Lo prometes?-.

-Lo prometo-.

Luzu sonrió para después ponerse de espaldas y quitarse la camisa, un color carmesí apareció en sus mejillas.

Willy comenzó a quitar la venda y al terminar pudo ver el motivo del dolor. Aun no se cicatrizaba del todo el lugar donde antes habían unas hermosas alas.

-Se que debí decírtelo antes, pero el miedo me invadió-.

-Tranquilo Luzu, ya lo sabía-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?-.

-Cuando te conocí vi como tu y tu hermano bajaban de las nubes, escuche toda la conversación-.

-Oh! Ya veo-.

-Se que no merecías ese castigo-.

-Papá dijo que si-.

-Incluso el rey mas poderoso se deja vencer por la palabra de otro-.

Luzu dio un suspiro, las palabras de Willy podían tener razón, tal vez su padre estaba triste y por eso cada día llovía.

-Te pondré las vendas, si te duele me dices-.

-Esta bien-.

Willy comenzó a colocar las vendas, para Luzu se sentía como un ardor en su espalda,algo que el de ojos verdes no noto, pero daba pequeñas miradas hacía el rostro del ángel

-¿Te arde?-.

-Un poco la verdad, tranquilo jeje, puedes seguir-.

Ante esa respuesta Willy dejo de vendar y Luzu quedo confundido cuando sintió unos pequeños besos en su espalda, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero a la vez se calmo, Willy volvio a acomodar las vendas y una vez que termino abrazo al de cabello marrón y dio pequeños besos en su nuca.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Willy?-.

-Solo trato de hacer que te calmes, ¿Esta funcionando?-.

-Realmente funciona muy bien-.

Luzu tomo la mano del albino,la cual se encontraba sobre su pecho, dio una sonrisa y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, Willy río al darse cuenta de ese pequeño y adorable sonrojo. Beso su mejilla y lo miro detalladamente.

-Sigues siendo tan hermoso como el día que te conocí-.

La cara del ángel caído ardía como nunca, pues siempre que Willy le decía cosas lindas se ponía nervioso.

-Willy para-.

-¿Porque? ¿Te pongo nervioso?-.

-Si-.

-Bueno, a mi me gusta ponerte nervioso, porque cuando lo hago tu carita se pone de un color muy bonito y tu boquita forma una sonrisa bobita muy hermosa-.

Las mejillas de Luzu se tornaron de un color mas rojo, haciendo reír a Willy y haciendo que el castaño hiciera un puchero adorable. A lo que Willy solo rió he hizo que Luzu se girara para verlo, las mejillas del castaño seguían adornadas con ese color, al albino le encantaba ver como el pequeño ángel se ponía nervioso con cada cosa que el hacia.

Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas y lentamente se acercaban, sus respiraciones calientes se unieron.

Un beso apareció en la frente del castaño, otro en su mejilla, otro en su nariz, uno cerca de sus labios y finalmente Willy unió su labios con los del contrario, Luzu estaba demasiado sonrojado, busco la mano del albino y una vez la encontró hizo que sus dedos se entrelazaran. El beso fue tierno por parte de ambos chicos, no hubo prisa por querer terminarlo, daban pequeñas bocanadas de aire para después seguir con aquel beso, pasaron 3 minutos y finalmente se separaron mientras ambos se miraban, la respiración agitada, el cabello despeinado, los labios rojo y las mejillas sonrojadas, para el chico de pelo blanco el besar a ese ángel, a ese chico tan adorable, fue uno de sus mayores placeres de la vida, y por parte de Luzu el besar a un ser humano que se convirtió en su amigo y con el paso del tiempo su chico ideal .

-Perdón, no quería besarte Luzu-.

-Tranquilo, la verdad es que me ha gustado como besas-.

-Así que, ¿Te gusta como beso?-.

Las mejillas del castaño nuevamente se pusieron de un color carmesí, comenzó a agitar sus manos

-Quiero decir, besas muy bien, jeje si eso era, aunque ahora que lo digo en voz alta suena igual a lo anterior-.

Willy rió bajito y miro como el otro chico hacia un pequeño puchero, dio un suspiro y tomo las manos del contrario, el castaño lo miro y dio una pequeña sonrisa, el albino se acerco a el y beso la punta de su nariz para después pegar su frente con la del castaño.

-Si te digo que me gustas, ¿Qué me dirias?-.

-Jeje, te diria, que eso es imposible, porque tu me gustas mas a mi-.

-Tal vez ambos nos gustamos-.

-Sería lo mas lógico humano bobo-.

-Bobo tu-.

Rieron nuevamente para separarse y terminar de empacar todo, Luzu dio un suspiro largo y tomo a la pequeña gatita en sus brazos mientras miraba a su ahora tal vez alma gemela.

-¿Qué se supone que somos ahora Willy?-.

-Bueno-.

El albino se acerco al ángel y beso su frente

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-.

-¡Si!-.

Ambos se dieron un pequeño beso y se separaron al escuchar las quejas de la minina. Salieron de la cabaña con las maletas y subieron a la carreta que estaba enganchada al caballo.

-¿Listo para conocer a mis amigos, mi pequeño ángel?-.

-Estoy listo-.

-Te prometo que ellos te amaran, pero no tanto como yo te amo-.

-Jeje tonto-.

Y así ambos chicos comenzaron su camino hacía el pueblo de Karmaland, amándose mutuamente aunque fueran distintos


End file.
